


雀塔Canary Tower

by Paraly



Series: 病狂系列Sickness and Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 小剧场：“啧，第22张情话。”小汤姆将字条团成一团，隔着栏杆砸向哈利的书桌。（撇嘴）作者不知道结尾的“他”是哪一个，或许两个都是，又或许两个都不是。文章开头，哈利被称为金丝雀，文章末尾，汤姆被称为金丝雀，看似屠龙者终成龙，两人的身份发生的转化，但个人更倾向于理解为将汤姆的被囚也是哈利心中的雀鸟并未离开囚笼的体现，最终，两人谁都未逃离。雀塔，即金丝雀与象牙塔，前者代表控制，后者代表自我束缚。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: 病狂系列Sickness and Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163081





	雀塔Canary Tower

＊病狂系列  
＊一发完  
＊黑哈 

里德尔庄园的地下室，那个由阴暗冷瑟的走廊连接的，攀附着潮湿的苔衍与连结成片的真菌的空间，这片鲜有新鲜空气浸入的土地，自被创建以来，就是整个庄园最为陈旧和腐朽的地方。 

当汤姆里德尔拥有这座庄园时，有些细微的事实被改变了。 

角落的蛛网被绞断，粉刷的墙壁订装上烛台，凹凸不平的水泥地面被铺设地板，放置了深绿色的地毯，书桌上叠落的书籍，显然足以让人在此消磨不少时间。 

而房间的中间，丝制的床单，过度抛光的矮柜，繁杂的宝石摆件，被银制栏杆围成一个圆，分割出一个独立的空间，每一根栏杆的顶端被弯折出弧线，拥有着配套的玻璃提灯。在这里，男孩的一日三餐从未晚点，甚至脖颈上的锁链，都被镂刻出精美的饰面。 

男人很爱他的金丝雀。男人在闲暇时刻对着笼子缱散绻敛的低语，几乎构成一个蔓延在魔法界的美丽童话，被人们用来形容浪漫。 

但是没有人知道，也没有人愿意探究，“金丝雀”本人。 

＊ 

“你的金丝雀？它确实是你的，你甚至不允许它离开笼门片刻。”男孩的手指拨动着笼门上的扣锁，那个沉重的，牢固的，冰冷的，甚至没有锁孔的铐铰，毁灭与破坏的欲望从轻笑中溢出，与金属碰撞的响声混合。他抬起眼睑，直视着男人眼中病态的迷恋。 

他的眸子盗取了祖母绿宝石的颜色，却拥有那无生命死物的不具有的澄澈，他摇了摇头，凌乱的发丝将那篇绿色的湖海轻掩着。 

“哈利。”戏谑的，那些轻佻地足以肢解男孩愤怒的语调，似乎雀鸟所有的抗争在绝对的强权中微不足道。“我只爱我的金丝雀。”而离开笼子的金丝雀不再属于我。男人将扣锁放回原处，骨节分明的手指穿过栏杆，指尖摩擦着男孩银绿色的发带。 

可你是否思考过，你的金丝雀并不需要你的爱。 

“生日礼物，想要什么？”男人的声音倾尽温柔，似乎两具流动着温热血液.包裹着坚硬骨骼的身体之间没有栏杆的阻隔，似乎拴接两个人的关系绳索，只是普通的孩子与监护者。 

“把这个绝版的残本寄给作者埃菲亚斯，我希望得到完整的，我想，伟大的伏地魔勋爵一定能做到这个。”男孩将一摞残破皱缩的纸页抵在男人触碰发丝的前臂，像一个真正的孩子，对男人不复平整的袖口微笑。 

“这些繁杂的书籍已经占据了你大量的生活空间。”男人若有所指的点了点头，指尖摩拭着褶皱的袖口。 

“远不如你的藏书可观。不如拓展一下我的空间？”男孩伸展着手臂，随手拆卸掉书架上端的一条金属边框，甩了一下手腕，似乎他曾经拥有过魔杖。 

“我希望这个笼子能够容纳些更有意义的地方，比如，整个英国……呃…”男孩的呼吸被突如其来的压力阻断，男人的手指握住男孩脆弱的脖颈，压在喉结的手指不断紧收。 

“抱歉，我的男孩，我的能力有限，那样的空间恐怕只能在梦里实现，需要我帮助你进入永眠？”死亡的威胁攀上肩膀，令人沮丧的现状无法用沉默的抵抗来考量。 

“不…”他挤出肺腔中最后一丝残存的空气，竭尽全力发出一个单音节。 

“乖孩子。”致命的钳制转变为安抚，脖颈的勒痕被治愈，暗紫色的皮肤回归至未经阳光粉饰的苍白。 

为什么不做呢？失去生命的雀鸟无法自定义所从属。 

＊ 

埃菲亚斯在皱眉，厌恶的目光失去克制。如何来形容这本书籍？近乎朽烂的封面，脆弱泛黄的纸页，火舌掠过的焦斑与模糊的字迹的结合体，他的袖口被书籍内页不知名的蜡质所沾染。在他的洁癖已经成为众所周知的谈资时，这样沾满污渍的邮件是十分粗鲁的。 

他抿了一口热茶，揉捏着眉心的那片凹陷处，试图将那页被蜡质粘连的纸张分开。 

新鲜的纸页随着撕扯掉落，那是一张被刻意加入的空白，只有一行尖利的字母。  
“Dagger（匕首）  
No magic.  
H·J·P” 

H·J·P，他抚摸着这个简写，指尖残留着温存，他熟悉这个名字，正如他熟悉.书写者.母亲的信封中，字母“g”独特的弯折。 

波特夫妇在十年前的战争中遇害，而他们的孩子，哈利詹姆斯波特，也在这场人性的火花燎起的草原中遗失。 

当战争以双方的合约不了了之的时候，人们放弃了搜寻他。哈利波特，作为早已远去的战争.所带来的伤痛中的一部分，在人们对摆脱过去的渴望中，被理所应当的遗忘。 

而他的工作则恰恰相反，背离人性的向往，撰写和保留历史的晦涩⸺纵使那些曾是将灵魂缠绕致死的绳索，角落里渴望被遗弃的碎片残渣。 

他略微抬起头，褐色的眸子抛却了错愕的底色，在摇曳的烛火下闪烁着光泽。他现在要做的，不失为另一种历史的保留。 

完整的书页被刻划，镂空出匕首的形状，新月坠进夹层，纸页沾染了金属刺骨的温度。这种极易被拆穿的麻瓜手法不会为对方的脱险带来任何把握，他在豪赌，以黑魔王对魔法的依赖为筹码，用上位者对麻瓜的不屑作赌注。 

＊  
“你的礼物。”男孩接过书本，反手背到身后，右手的手指插入书页中略微隆起的夹层，左手的手臂抬起，与脆弱的空气相抗衡。“给我一个拥抱？”他微笑着，右嘴角向上提拉出弧度。 

他隐忍地观察着对方眼中闪烁的狂热喜悦，那扭曲的满足感将虹膜燃烧成红色，他的身体如同坠入冰窖，唯有大脑以一台精准的机器的身份，冰冷无机质地计算着时机与概率的重合。 

笼子被打开了，对方弯曲膝盖，黑色的长袍垂落在地毯上，嘶叫着簌簌沙响。男孩用左手臂环住了男人的身体，绯红的唇无意间触碰到对方的耳廓，“我在《灵魂·肉体》中读到过一句话：“如果你不能证明某样东西的失去，那是否说明，你仍然持有它？” 

温热的液体浸染了男孩胸前的领结，匕首刺穿肋骨见的缝隙，精准地插入了男人的心脏，男孩注视着男人逐渐扩散的瞳孔，从中挖取着那些残存在眼底的余烬，那些愕然，不屑，愤怒，甚至是⸺一丝骄傲。 

“错了，那只是一个拙劣的麻瓜玩笑。《灵魂·肉体》记载着灵魂的剥离与肉体的重塑，不允许半点玩笑，你早就读过了，不是吗？所以你才会对此迟疑。”空洞肆意的笑声冲出喉管，雀鸟飞出了囚笼。男孩拖拽着男人的后衣领，拉开了庄园的大门。  
…………  
……  
凌晨，那些拥有着肿胀枝条的树木与荆棘构成的后花园，阳光擦过深色的叶片，倾泻进土壤，男人领口的银制纽扣闪烁着尖锐的冷光。 

里德尔的身体被抛弃的其中的空地上，缺失了二十二克灵魂的质量。 

＊  
小汤姆的手指抓握住眼前的栏杆，用着他自存在便具有的十一岁男孩的躯壳。刻骨的恨意包裹着泛白的指尖，粗糙的原始魔法缠绕着栏杆扩散。但最终，他还是放弃了，他将脑袋埋在臂弯里，试图坦然地接受他告别了48小时的睡眠。 

在血缘无法追溯，甚至连可悲的童年都不配拥有的，充斥着无力感的荒谬现实里，他只能草率地猜测自己是某个不具人性的疯狂实验所带来的残酷产物。 

金属笼子的方寸之地，是他自诞生以来所生存的所有空间。他只是，存在，在混沌的逻辑里，作为名为哈利波特的男人的“金丝雀”，被持有。 

实质化的困境中，所有威胁与逃逸的设想被溺毙于死海，掌握在自己命运的男人从未靠近过笼子，也从未离开过房子。 

未知的外界无法定义，他愿将自己所囚之地疯狂地想象为“象牙塔”。于是，关于“象牙塔”的部分占据了他们之间绝大部分的纸条谈话。这是他们仅有的交流方式。  
…………  
……  
锁舌撬动的声响中，哈利手中的微光点染了房间的空荡。哈利走向笼子，他的金丝雀正在其中沉睡着，唯有悬挂在栏杆弯折处的字条在微风中发出轻响。  
“象牙塔的外面是什么？” 

男人呢喃着那些未完全褪去稚嫩的字母，手指插进杂乱的黑发，喉间传出一声低笑。 

“是海，您被名为哈利波特的浪潮包裹着，他向您倾涌，覆水难收。” 

字条被重新悬挂在原处，男人走出房门，视线又一次轻扫过房间。 

他在笼子里？ 

是了，他在笼子里。

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：“啧，第22张情话。”小汤姆将字条团成一团，隔着栏杆砸向哈利的书桌。（撇嘴） 
> 
> 作者不知道结尾的“他”是哪一个，或许两个都是，又或许两个都不是。 
> 
> 文章开头，哈利被称为金丝雀，文章末尾，汤姆被称为金丝雀，看似屠龙者终成龙，两人的身份发生的转化，但个人更倾向于理解为将汤姆的被囚也是哈利心中的雀鸟并未离开囚笼的体现，最终，两人谁都未逃离。 
> 
> 雀塔，即金丝雀与象牙塔，前者代表控制，后者代表自我束缚。


End file.
